Your Betrayal
by EJae Scribble
Summary: Sasuke has pushed it too far this time, and Sakura knows its up to her to stop him before its too late. Warning: Character Death. One shot


Sakura panted heavy, her search was coming to an end, she knew that, and she shouldn't be fighting in her condition, but after she saw what _he _had done to Naruto, she had to do something. She had to kill him, before he could sink any lower then what he already has. She had been training for this. Physically _and _mentally. It had to be done.

She was going to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

All her attempts beforehand had been futile. But after she saw Naruto in the Hospital, beaten and bloody, she knew she had to stop him. It hurt Sakura more than anything how far he had fallen. To nearly kill his best friend. But she had to do this, because she still loved him. She had no choices left. He would not listen to her pleading; she knew that, so she wasn't even going to try.

That leaves force.

Sakura was going to take Sasuke back by force and force alone. 'There they are' She thought to herself, as she spotted the group known as 'Taka'. A foolish name in her opinion. But right now, She couldn't care less what he chose to call his group. She had a mission of her own to complete, and she was going to do it.

Sakura crouched down on a tree branch and watched as the four members of Taka sat quietly. 'I need to get Sasuke when he is away from them' She thought and masked her chakra, Watching as One by one, then fell asleep, until only Sasuke was left awake. He groaned and stood up. Sasuke knew Sakura was there. Why? He didn't know. 'He knows I'm here' she thought as she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him. "How long?" She asked him. He looked at her confused. "How long had you known I was there?" She questioned standing up straight and glaring at him. "Long enough" He said taking a step closer to her. "Why have you come?" He asked, reaching behind him for his sword if needs be. "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. Falling so low as to do what you did to Naruto" She said in a cold voice that Sasuke had never heard her use. 'She came because of Naruto? As far as I knew, she hated him' He thought to himself.

"What would you know about my clan?" He questioned glaring at her. "I know that there is no clan, and I know that the Uchiha clan will never be revived!" Sakura said reaching of her kunai. "The last of the Uchiha clan will die here tonight" Sasuke's face remained the same, but inside he was hurting. She really was intending to kill him, and Sasuke knew it. All those other times, he knew she couldn't do it, But now, she fully intended to, and it tore Sasuke up more than anything. Sasuke began laughing. "You are just a medical ninja! You can't kill me!" He said stopping his laughing.

"You have truly lost it" She said throwing her kunai. Sasuke quickly deflected with his sword. 'Everyone is gone now' He thought as He ran at her. Sakura Jumped back, drawing him out into a clearing. Sakura grabbed another kunai and ran towards him, blocking his sword and landing a kick in his stomach. Sasuke doubled over, and Sakura made no hesitation to turn around and implant her kunai into his back, but it was blocked. But not By Sasuke, but by another massive sword. Sakura received a kick in the back of her neck and she fell to the floor, quickly rolling away, before she could be hit. She looked up to see who kicked her and saw Suigetsu. "SUIGETSU! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke shouted, running over to her and aiming his sword for her. Sakura made the necessary hand signs for the substitution jutsu and appeared behind Sasuke, landing a kick to his back. He fell to the floor, and rolled backwards, away from her. He grabbed a kunai and threw at her. Sakura caught it and threw it back at him. Sasuke blocked it from her and activated his mangekyo sharingan. 'Oh shit!' She thought, casting her eyes down at Sasuke's feet. 'yes this should work' She said watching his feet. She had learnt this from Rock lee. _You can determine an opponent's _moves_ from his feet. This becomes handy, especially when fighting an Uchiha_. His words flooded threw her head. She watched his feet and blocked his attacks.

_Your Betrayal ++ Your Betrayal ++ Your Betrayal ++ Your Betrayal ++ Your Betrayal ++ Your Betrayal++ _

'This isn't working. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to' Sasuke thought standing up. He ran at Sakura and grabbed her around the neck, before he could stop him, and slammed her up against a tree. She aimed a kick for his chest. But he grabbed a kunai from her and stabbed it threw her leg. She didn't make a single sound and kept the pain hidden in her face. 'I refuse to let him see me in pain!' She thought. Sasuke glared and stabbed another kunai into her leg. She refused to let a sound escape her lips. "I guess I lose" She smiled at her. Sasuke glared at her and brought his fist down on her face. "How can you smile at a time like this?" It came out of his lips before he could stop it. She smirked. "Why not? It's clear I wasn't meant to stop you, but at least I know who you have become first hand. A failure, Oh how far you have fallen Sasuke Uchiha" She said smiling at him. Sasuke felt the pain course through his chest.

"Why sakura?" He said. She looked up and saw the tears rolling down his face. He grabbed another kunai and pulled it back, staring at her. 'This is it' Sakura thought. Sasuke began pulling the kunai down towards her neck.

"_Sasuke-kun...Naruto is different then you! He's dumber and annoying sometimes, but at least he's not scared...Right?"_

"_On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends, but if Sasuke leaves... to me... it will be the same as being alone!"_

"_If you leave, then I'll scream!"_

"_Do you know how much Naruto has gone through for you Sasuke? No matter what horrible things that he has heard about you, he never stopped thinking of you as a friend!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke cried harder as he brought the kunai down across her throat. She coughed up blood onto his face. "Sakura...you betrayed me" He said looking up at her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. "You betrayed me...you fully intended on killing me...and in a way...I guess I deserved it...But I was unprepared" He looked her in the eyes. For a second, she was reminded of the young boy he once was. "Sasuke...my only regret...was not being able to save you" She said and watched as Sasuke's eyes went wide, before he pressed his lips to her forehead

"Sorry Sakura" He said as she closed her eyes for the last time a smile gracing her face


End file.
